How much she loves him
by Minami-chan2
Summary: A childhood friend of Gerard loves him. She does everything she can for him and yet he doesn't even care about her. She doesn't mind though as long as he lives. But what happens when his condition worsens? How can she save him? How far will she go? And it all starts with a woman at Seika High School.


**Minami: I started a new story. Exciting isn't it?**

**Usui: I guess...**

**Misaki: Yeah...**

**Usui: *hugs Misaki***

**Misaki: *blushes and punches Usui***

**Minami: Haha. I do not own this manga or any of the characters except for Katsumi.**

Unknown PoV

''Hmmm I wonder why so many kids have been coming to the nurses office recently?'' I thought aloud as I walked down the corridor.

'I heard the Demon president was responsible for ¾ of them and I also heard a person whom she calls "Pervert Alien" is always with her I wonder who these two are?' I thought as I turned to the right heading towards the main office to request more supplies.

"President!" a small boy exclaimed.

He was short with dark green hair and brownish reddish eyes.

'He could have been a girl I thought!' I thought with a laugh.

I turned to the girl who he had just called, 'President'.

She was taller than him with shoulder length black hair and yellow eyes. There was also a boy hanging of f of her who I thought looked very familiar. He had blond hair and green eyes and he was also rather tall.

'I wonder why he looks so familiar to me?' I thought perplexed as to why I couldn't recognize him.

He suddenly turned and looked at me and in that moment I knew exactly who he was.

Usui's PoV

"Katsumi-san?" I said surprised to see her here.

"Taku-chan?" she said just as surprised as I was.

Ayuzawa turned her head to see her then looked up at me as if to say 'Who is she?'

I looked back at her as if to say 'Later'

I then became suspicious. 'Is she spying for _him_?'

"Why are you here?" I said with hostility in my voice.

She seemed a bit taken back by it but she smiled and said,

"I'm working as a nurse here and nothing more."

Now that I looked at her she was wearing a white coat that went to her ankles. She also has her long wavy brown hair down and has brown eyes.

I dropped the hostility and very cautiously said,

"How are you?"

She chuckled and smiled warmly than walked over and gave me a hug.

She whispered in my ear,

"Good Taku-chan. And you?"

"I'm good." I said sounding a little friendlier.

'She is still taller than me. How is that? There is only like an inch or two between or height. But still how is she taller than me?' I thought while stile in her embrace.

Misaki's PoV

"Ahem." I said clearly reminding them I was still here.

"Oh hello, it's nice to meet you, President-chan. I'm Katsumi Ren. I'm the new school nurse." she said with a smile then she hugged me too.

I didn't really know whether to hug her back, so I just stood there with my arms out, trying to hug her.

She released me from her embrace to look at me. She looked at me up and down then with a smile said,

"You are very pretty. You will make a fine woman someday."

That wasn't what I expected to hear. I was a bit surprised. It was also very embarrassing which made me blush.

She threw her head back and laughed then she turned to Usui and said,

"You certainly know how to pick 'em."

I blushed even more which only made her laugh harder.

'She is one weird person... But why was Usui so cautious of her? Who is this strange woman?' when I thought harder these questions arose as we stood there.

Katsumi's PoV

'This kid is great! I understand completely why Taku-chan would tease her. She has the best reactions. Good times.' I thought while still laughing a bit.

"Well, I have to go to the Main Office. It was nice meeting you, President-chan and it was good seeing you, Taku-chan." I said to them as I turned around and went the way I was originally going.

I counted the number of doors which was how I remember where all the rooms were.

"1...2...the third door on the right." I said under my breath.

I slide open the door and walked toward the Principal's office. I knocked on the door.

"Come in." I heard a man from the other side say.

And with that I walked in.

**Minami: Woah, intense first chapter, right?**

**Usui: Yeah...**

**Misaki: I guess so...** ***she threw up her arms to prevent Usui from hugging her***

**Usui:** ***grabs Misaki wrists in one hand*and *slides his other around her waist* and *leans in to kiss her***

**Katsumi: *****slap***

**Minami: Alright enough... NO FIGHTING!**

**Katsumi, Misaki, & Usui: Okay...**

**Minami: Please Review!**


End file.
